Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Is Not
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki is an encyclopedia and as such, there are certain things that MAU Wiki is not. MAU Wiki Is Not… #…The comics or other Marvel media. This wiki is about Marvel properties that have been animated, whether it be series or video. Although these properties are inspired by the comics they are not meant to simply imitate them. Furthermore, the characters have been expanded upon since the series and videos but none of that information is present in the series or video. That is not the purpose of this wiki. Unless the information is present in the animated version do not include it. Such information will be removed. This wiki will only have such information in the Background section and as it relates to the article. Please see Marvel Database to edit information on the comics and Marvel Movies to edit information on the live-action films. #…A video site. This site is not so others can view episodes but describe them. Articles should be written so that seeing the video is not necessary to understanding what is going on. Any video that is being considered to be uploaded should be discussed and approved by an administrator. #…Paper. Therefore, MAU Wiki doesn't have a size limit. Consequently, the kind of information that might be included is different than a paperback encyclopedia. #…A discussion forum. We're not here to chat or to discuss ideas, simply to write the encyclopedia. If you would like to discuss Marvel Animated, please visit the Watercooler. #…A fanfic or RPG resource. Our canon policy explicitly states that MAU Wiki is solely about canon information. Regardless of the quality of the work, non-canon works and information are not accepted. #…An image gallery. MAU Wiki has a finite supply of disk space and bandwidth, although there is plenty available at the moment, do not upload collections of images for the sole purpose of displaying them. Make sure they have a clear link and purpose in an article. #…Wikipedia. Our policies state that MAU Wiki is intended to present information from the MAU, and is not to present an excess of "real world" information. Related to this, articles at MAU Wiki should be named as per their use in the the MAU, and not be named in the same manner as Wikipedia. #…A file depository. While there is no shortage of file space on MAU Wiki, it should not be used for storing personal material unrelated to the project. This includes your personal User: pages. Uploaded files that are not directly related to an article will be deleted immediately. MAU Wiki Articles Are Not… #…The comics. Stated above but it bears repeating. The comics are far more expansive and in-depth, while the animated properties are not to the same extent. This wiki relies on the animated properties for information. #…Simple dictionary-type definitions. Except for those articles that have barely any information about them available, MAU Wiki articles should be written like an encyclopedia, not a dictionary. If an article does seem short it should be expanded to include information on how it relates to characters and events. #…Personal speculation. Although there are many gaps in our knowledge about the MAU, MAU Wiki articles are not the place for personal opinions. Don't write an entire article on a speculative subject, if we don't know, then leave it blank. Any speculation must be based on canon facts, should be limited to a few sentences or a paragraph, must be clearly marked as speculation, and should be separate from the main article space. #…Advertising for websites. If your personal site focuses on the same subject as an article, then it may be acceptable to add the site to a list of external links in that article. However, use your judgment and make sure that the context is appropriate. Spamming is not tolerated. In addition, pages on unofficial web sites are too subjective, MAU Wiki is an encyclopedia not a directory. Our focus is on what we see on television and video, not what websites we like to hang out at. #…Collections of images. Articles are not for simple collections or collages of images, they must have a statement to accompany and describe them. Images must be used to visually describe something already stated in an article. #…Original research. Subjective essays which analyze or draw conclusions about the MAU are not encyclopedic. Conclusions, synthesis, analysis or associations which have been mentioned in canon or sourced from a credible real-world authority are acceptable Background content, with citations. We will continue to add to this list as we discover interesting new ways of not writing encyclopedia articles. Category:MAU Policies